


Bribery (In a Neighbourly Fashion)

by cuddlebros



Series: Neighbourly Disputes [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, kagami tries to put his foot down kinda, moving day shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebros/pseuds/cuddlebros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is lazy, and that's really not useful when it's moving day. Kagami knows just how to make him move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribery (In a Neighbourly Fashion)

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue heavy and short. And suggestive.

“You need to help me with that thing or it’s not gonna make it in here.”

“I helped you with the CD rack, leave me to rest.”

“Yeah, sure. You rest here, and that thing stays next door and the removal guys can have it.”

“I helped with the CD rack!”

“I didn’t need help with the CD rack! And I don’t really care either way about those drawers, so whether you choose to get off your lazy ass or not, no difference to me.”

Aomine groans. “Be kind to your boyfriend, Kagami.”

“I was plenty kind to my boyfriend last night, I think it’s his turn to return the favour,” Kagami mutters, as he hobbles into the kitchen to drop what he hopes is the last box of Aomine’s things onto his counter.

“How the hell do you have so much stuff? Did you not throw anything out when you started packing?”

“...are you supposed to throw stuff out? I just brought everything here and like, I guess I’ll decide what I want to throw away later,” he shrugs.

“You _said_ you understood packing,” Kagami groans.

“I do understand packing, _idiot_ ,” he says, letting his head drop back onto Kagami's couch.

“You said you didn’t want my help, I can’t believe I didn’t think you’d be incompetent.”

“I’m hearing a lot of noise, and that noise doesn’t seem to be you celebrating this gorgeous hunk of a piece of man meat becoming your roommate.”

“You practically live here anyway! It’s just official now that you handed in notice!”

“Stop talking and come sit with me.”

“You don’t want the drawer then?”

“I want you.”

“That’s not relevant at all!”

“Why can’t you just bring the damn thing in yourself?”

“It weighs a ton, you have to be kidding me.”

“You’re a muscly guy.”

“I’m going to throw you the fuck out, I swear to god Aomine.”

“I’m a muscly guy too, you’d have trouble.”

“ _I think I can manage_.”

“You’re hot when you’re mad.”

“How about - yeah - how about, you’re not getting any until you _help me move this goddamn thing_.”

“I’m on my way, c’mon, don’t say things like that, idiot.”

 

Kagami can’t help but smile as Aomine passes him at the door. Maybe he could’ve helped smacking his butt as he passes, but he feels like he deserves it for everything that he’s had to put up with today.

 

\----

 

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Kagami says through a mouthful of takeout, sitting opposite Aomine on their couch, legs tangled and squashed in the middle.

 

Aomine grumbles a little, and he pouts in what he would definitely try to say was a ‘manly’ way, but he flexes his toes against Kagami’s leg in a manner that lets Kagami know he’s not mad. Not that Kagami would care either way, he thinks, but he likes to imagine that he has the upper hand.

 

“So, we’re official now, right?” Aomine asks, a mischievous grin starting to play on his lips. Kagami senses trouble, but he’s too tired and too comfortable to care.

“We’ve been official for a while now, what’re you trying to say?” he asks, slow and tentative.

“I mean we’re official _official_ , like we’re living together and stuff.”

“You mean we’re more official as in we’re more committed or something?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, I guess. Why?”

“Well I think we should celebrate. With really, really hot ‘official couple’ sex. Everywhere. In _our_ apartment.”

“Daiki!” Kagami shouts, red rising to his face.

“What? It’s not like it’d be the first time. And I’ve been so _good_ today, Taiga,” he whines, poking at Kagami with his feet now.

“ _Good_? You moaned and whined all day!”

“I’d like to be moaning for another reason, soon, c’mon!”

Kagami sighs, but rises.

“I was going to reward you later anyway, but we have to do the dishes first.” He pays no attention to Aomine’s exaggerated groan, instead smiling indulgently at it as he walks to the kitchen. “The quicker we clean up, the quicker we can get to-”

He doesn’t even get to finish this time, because Aomine cuts him off by all but barrelling him over to get to the kitchen.

“Calm down! You’re gonna break something!”

“Don’t care,” comes the gruff response from the kitchen, and yeah, living with Aomine is really going to be _something_. (As long as he keeps falling for it when Kagami toys with him, he thinks they’re gonna manage just fine.)

 

\----

 

Kagami is mortified when, only a few weeks after they move in, their next door neighbours knock on the door to ask - very politely - if they wouldn’t mind keeping down the noise, “y’know, at _night_ ”. Aomine smirks when he tells him, and Kagami can’t even kick his self-satisfied ass out of the apartment, because they both live there now, and all he can wonder is _how he ever thought that this would be a good idea_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash this is trash these two nerds are nerds (adorable, adorable nerds)


End file.
